Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and also an EPF Agent. "Jet Pack Guy" is his code name, similar to how Rookie's code name is "Rookie." He always wears Super Spy Gear and always carries a Jet Pack. Jet Pack Guy apparently never removes his glasses or at least we have never seen him without them. Many thought his name was Jet Pack George because of a removed message from Herbert P. Bear. He is the tactical lead, as stated in some field-ops. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day in The Wilderness. G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. Originally, he was just supposed to be a random agent that came to rescue you by Jet Pack, but soon became a normal agent and famous. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of cream soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear sign. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. If you look at the bottom of the Table of Contents in The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook), you will see Jet Pack Guy without his Jetpack.http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/swf.cpcheats.info/catalogues/old_2009/fish.swf Elite Penguin Force Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similarly the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in The Wilderness. When seeing the agent land, Rookie yelled, "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. During Mission 8, you had to follow him on a Jet Pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. During Mission 12, he lands in the The Wilderness after running out of fuel on his Jet Pack while chasing the Test Bot with a Jet pack, and you must get extra Jet Pack fuel and continue the chase for him. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins who can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear a Jet Pack and a Black Tie, both of which are 'Neck Items.' This means that it is nearly impossible to imitate him. *As revealed in the EPF game 'System Defender' in the 'Advanced Training,' he in fact has eyebrows above his glasses. *Jet Packs were available for penguins in the Festival of Flight, but only for members. *Jet Pack Guy rarely smiles, which makes some penguins think he has a stern-like nature. *If you go to make a new penguin and use the name "Jet Pack Guy," an orange box pops up that reads: "That penguin name is not allowed," meaning you may be able to meet him sometime in the future. *Some penguins try to trick you for fun on YouTube and on Club Penguin and say they met Jet Pack Guy. He is very easy to copy. All of his clothing items have been available in catalogs. *So far from 2006-present, Jet Pack Guy is not a meet-able character who waddles around Club Penguin, but he may be in the future. *Apparently, Jet Pack Guy has had a jet pack since 2006 and jet packs weren't available until the Festival of Flight. It is also unknown if he had one before Jet Pack Adventure came out in November 2006, but it is most likely. *He will most likely be meetable since we were able to meet Rookie. *He is believed to be on the login page in 2011. You see a red penguin, who looks very much like him, facing Herbert and wearing a tie. You can also see the jetpack straps on his shoulders. It is uncertain whether this is him, though. *If you type 'Jet pack Guy' on the new search penguin list, a message will come up and say 'Jet Pack Guy is on a top secret mission. You must meet him around the island if you want to add him.' This could be a sign of Jet Pack Guy's possible future appearance in Club Penguin. *Rookie says he once saw Jet Pack Guy swimming with his jet pack on. *In the future he might have a Black Puffle since they have the same personalities. *In the Club Penguin Times he submitted a secret that you can bring green puffles to Jet Pack Adventure and the things they will do for you *Jet Pack Guy was named Jet Pack George by Herbert. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy works with you (in the missions), Rookie, Gary the Gadget Guy, Dot, Agent PH, and the The Director of the Elite Penguin Force. *He, along the rest of the EPF, works against Herbert and Klutzy. Gallery ImagesGPG.jpg|What his Player Card might look like. Ultimate Penguin 2.jpg|What he might look like in Club Penguin Jet_Pack_Guy at Cinema.PNG|Jet Pack Guy at the Stage 1SneakPeak.jpg|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission Waddle Squad epfm010312.png|An EPF Message from Jet Pack Guy File:Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy See also *Jet Pack Adventure *PSA Secret Missions *Jet Pack *Dot *P.S.A. *EPF Category:Elite Agents Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Jet-Pack Category:Black Tie Category:Black Suit Category:Black Sunglasses Category:EPF Earpiece Category:EPF Category:Agents Category:Article Category:Homepage Category:Non meetable characters